Super Smash Bros. Universe
Super Smash Bros. Rumble, or just SSBR, is the fifth game in the Super Smash Bros. series and the successor to Super Smash Bros. 4. Unlike SSB4, it is only released for one system (which is the Wii U). The game mainly focuses on keeping almost all Smash veterans in some form, so very few cuts have been made. Transformations do return. Every Melee character who was cut from Brawl returns except for Pichu. Modes Solo Classic Mode Classic Mode is still similar to Brawl's, where the player must go through several challenges in order to beat it. Also, in between certain levels, you can play a bonus round, which is Break the Targets. Home-Run Contest Home-Run Contest is a minigame where the player must hit Sandbag several times in 10 seconds in order to send him flying. The more damage Sandbag takes, the longer the home-run is. Break the Targets Break the Targets is a mode where the player must break 10 targets as quickly as possible. Like Brawl, stages aren't character exclusive, however there are now 20 stages instead of just 5. Multi-Man Rumble In this minigame, the player must defeat a variety of different Alloys. The Alloys are now not clones of other characters; all six have their own movesets. And yes, two more Alloys were added; the Orange and Purple Alloys. *10-Man Rumble- The player must defeat 10 opponents. This is one of the shortest out of all of the Multi-Man Rumble minigames. *100-Man Rumble- The player must defeat 100 opponents. *3-Minute Rumble- The player must defeat as many opponents as possible within the time limit. *15-Minute Rumble- This mode is similar to 3-Minute Rumble except that the time limit is much longer. *Endless Rumble- The player must defeat as many opponents as possible before getting knocked out. *Cruel Rumble- The opponents have increased handicap and aggressiveness. This is one of the hardest Multi-Man Rumble modes. Training Mode Training is a mode where a player can manipulate the gameplay of a match. This mode has several selectable modifiers, which are these: *Speed- Allows the player to speed up or slow down the match. *Item- Allows the player to spawn an item of their choice. *CPU- Modifies the behavior of the CPUS. *No. of CPUS- Allows the player to decide how many CPUS are in the match. *CPU Damage- Allows the player to modify the amount of damage all of the CPUS have. *Camera- Allows players to modify how the camera looks at the stage. Boss Battle Mode In this mode, the player must fight against every boss in the game with only one stock. This mode is unlocked after Story Mode is completed. The battles occur in random order except the final boss. All-Star Mode This mode pits the player against every playable character in the game, in order by when their series debuted. This mode is unlocked after all of the characters in the game have been unlocked. Group Rumble The usual fighting mode. Rules This mode is used to set the rules in Rumble Mode. It changes a variety of things, which are: *Match Type- Time, Stock, Bonus, Coin *Handicap- Sets character percentages, from 0% to 300% *Items- Can be used to disable certain items, or change how frequently items appear. *Damage Ratio-Sets how much knockback characters get when attacked. *Stage Choice- Adjusts how stages are decided. Special Rumble This mode is like Rumble, except that there are a variety of different rules that can be used to make the battle more interesting. *Stamina- 300% (All characters start out with 300%) or Stamina (Every hit the character makes depletes HP) *Size- Mega (Characters are larger) or Mini (Characters are smaller) *Head- Flower (Characters continuously take damage without being attacked) or Bunny (Increases character speed or jump height) *Body- Metal (Characters are metal, which reduces flinching) or Clear (Characters are invisible) *Status- Curry (Characters breathe fire) or Reflect (Characters reflect all projectiles) *Speed- Slow (The game plays at 1/2 of it normal speed) or Fast (The game plays at 1.5x its normal speed) *Moves- Special (Characters can only use special moves) or Other (Characters can use every move but special moves) *Items- Opposite (All items have the opposite effect of what they regularly do) or Power (All items are more powerful than they usually are) *Stage- Mirror (The stage is reversed) or Upside-Down (The fight is flipped upside down) *Camera- Fixed or Angled Smash Run First introduced in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, this mode is making its first console appearance in this game. Characters traverse through one large map defeating enemies to collect patches which power them up. After 5 minutes, the powered-up fighters warp into one arena to battle. It can be played in multiplayer like in SSB3DS, however only two people can play at a time (one on the TV and one on the Game Pad) due to how the system works. Tourney Tourney mode is a mode where several players, 1-64, can battle. Several options can be chosen for them. Rotation Rotation is similar to Versus mode but lets anyone with more than four players swap out to take turns brawling. Up to 16 can play in this mode. Online For Fun In this mode, players battle in four player free-for all stock matches with items turned on. Team For Fun exists too. For Glory In this mode, players battle against each other, except that it is only in Final Destination, and items are turned off. To keep the matches from getting bland, Final Destination versions of every stage in the game exist. Team For Glory exists too. Smash Run Smash Run is playable online, and it is virtually the same as non-online matches except with multiple human players. Vault Trophies & Stickers In this mode, players can view every trophy or sticker they have collected. To see all of the trophies or stickers, click on these links: Super Smash Bros. Rumble (CtM)/Trophies or Super Smash Bros. Rumble (CtM)/Stickers. Album Album is a mode where players can view photos that they have taken during battles. Stage Builder The stage builder returns in Super Smash Bros. Rumble, however a lot more features have been added, including more backgrounds, tiles, and stage hazards. Challenges Challenges shows a large grid that displays most of the unlockables in the game, excluding characters. When something is unlocked, the part of the grid representing that object will break. Replays This mode allows players to watch previous gameplay moments. When the match ends, players can press a button to save the replay to the Wii U or to a SD Card. Unlike its debut in Brawl, replays can be used in matches that lasted for more than 3 minutes. Masterpieces Masterpieces are free versions of popular Nintendo or third party games which fighters in SSBR have appeared in. Unlike Brawl, they don't last for a specific time and instead let players play through the entire game, and adds saves to games where saving hasn't been added, and each game works with each different controller type. Returning Masterpieces: *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Ice Climber'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kirby's Adventure'' *''Super Metroid'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''EarthBound'' @ *''Fire Emblem: Monsho No Nazo'' @ *''Super Mario Bros. 2'' (unlockable) *''Super Mario World'' (unlockable) *''Donkey Kong'' (unlockable *''F-Zero'' (unlockable) *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (unlockable) New Masterpieces: *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' (unlockable) *''Super Mario Kart'' (unlockable) *''Super Mario 64'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' (unlockable) *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' (unlockable) *''Yoshi's Island'' *''Wario Land'' (unlockable) *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (unlockable) *''Metroid'' *''Kirby's Dream Land'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (unlockable) *''Kirby Super Star'' (unlockable) *''Star Fox'' (unlockable) *''Mother'' (unlockable) *''Pokémon Red/Blue'' (unlockable) *''Punch-Out!!!'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (unlockable) *''Mega Man'' (unlockable) *''Pac-Man'' (unlockable) @ = the game was in SSBB but was only in Japan Chronicle The chronicle tells about every Nintendo game released up to SSBR's release date. It includes games for the Game & Watch, NES, Game Boy, SNES, Virtual Boy, N64, GBA, Nintendo GameCube, Nintendo DS, Wii, 3DS, and Wii U. Data Movies *How to Play *Introduction *E3 2015 *Mewtwo Strikes Back! *Midna Warps In! *Adventure Mode Records *Group Records *Brawl Records *Notices Sound Test TBA Characters 'Note:'Click on a character image to see how they play in the game. Default ssbumario.png|link=Mario (SSBU) ssbudk.png|link=Donkey Kong (SSBU) ssbuyoshi.png|link=Yoshi (SSBU) ssbulink.png|link=Link (SSBU) ssbusamus.png|link=Samus (SSBU) ssbukirby.png|link=Kirby (SSBU) ssbupikachu.png|link=Pikachu (SSBU) ssbufox.png|link=Fox (SSBU)